Last Stand
by Usless5075
Summary: The third and last part to the trilogy of Another Lover. Trey's family and friends have arrived in Corneria. A great place in the Lylat System. But they will soon see that technology once again has its downfalls. Especially when it causes more destruction
1. Corneria

** Last Stand **

** Chapter One: Corneria**

It was a sunny day in Corneria. A week after Mobius had blown up and Trey Prower had evacuated all of his family and friends off the planet. They had finally taken care of Dr. Robotnik, once and for all. They decided to just live in Corneria with other civilians and have a normal life. Trey had felt sorry for Mobius, but most importantly, for Ashley. Sonic, his father, and Knuckles tried to save Mobius for all those years, and it ended up for nothing. "I can't believe Ashley did that, she took the hit for me, and now she's gone." Trey said and a tear welled up in his eye. Tails put a hand on Trey's shoulder, "Don't worry son, we will cope with this place. I say this isn't quite bad." he said. Monica came back from the store and brought in grocery and some jewelry. "Indeed. This place actually has a store we can go to now, plus it doesn't have a corrupt system that runs this place." she said. Trey looked at his mother and chuckled, "I guess you're right mom. You always did have a knack for bracelets." he said.

_In another house…_

"So, now that we finally settled here now, what should we do first? Personally, I say we explore the city and then the rest of the planet." Sonic said. Sally looked at the blue hedgehog and then at their daughter, "I don't think we can go on trips anymore, seeing how we would be leaving Kindra behind." Sally said. "I guess you are right. Say, what if we just buy a car instead, or we could teach her to at least run half my speed." Sonic said. Sally laughed, "You can't just teach speed to someone." Sally said. Sonic tapped his foot with his right hand, "But you sure can train long enough." Sonic said. The sixteen year old hedgehog crossed her arms, "Ahemm, don't I get a say in this?" Kindra asked. Sally and Sonic both put a hand on their chins and looked up thoughtfully. "Nope." they both said in unison. Then they both laughed and decided to go buy an ice cream sundae instead.

_At the gym…_

Knuckles hit the punching bag and started walking around it. 'Trey did the right thing, even though it costed him dearly.' he thought. He was too deep in thought to hear Tikal beside him. "Hey Knux, I want a go at the punching bag, just to see how it is." she said. They had started dating just before the planet exploded and were really getting along with their relationship. Tikal started punching the bag a little lighter than Knuckles, but he could see that she still packed a pretty good punch. She moved around and jabbed at it some more before she stopped. "I don't see how you can do this everyday." Tikal said. Knuckles grinned, "Because I just can." he said and started punching the bag again.

_In another base somewhere…_

A black fox looked out of the window and saw that the sky had turned velvet orange. He was deep in thought about the battle he had just came from. Him and his group almost didn't make it off the planet in time and could have been killed. Luckily Shadow had pulled the lever before hand on the ship and they had all escaped, but barely. "Nega, are you still thinking about that battle? You know we should thank Tails and the others for helping us. If it wasn't for them, that madman would have succeeded with his plan to take us all out." a black vixen said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Nega sighed, "I guess you're right Shade, but what if they don't even want to see us after what we almost did to Tails' son?" he asked. A black echidna entered the room and grinned, "You won't have to worry about that problem." he said.

_At the Cornerian base…_

A black hedgehog walked over to the counter of the base and asked for the one in charge. The clerk looked at the hedgehog and looked at his computer. "What is your name and purpose?" the clerk asked. "My name is Shadow and I want to speak to the general on specified things on why we are here." he said. "Very well, hold on." the clerk said and hit a button. A very old hound dog with a red military attire walked into the room and looked at Shadow. "Ah, General Pepper, I see you are up and about." Shadow said. The old hound dog looked at the hedgehog suspiciously, "How do you know my name and exactly what are you doing here?" he asked. Shadow walked closer to the general to whisper in his ear. "I am very great at finding things that I want and I am the fastest thing alive here. I can get almost any information that I need. The planet that I had moved to blew up and now I am stuck here for now." Shadow said. He knew that the first part of the information wasn't true, but he didn't like to think that Sonic was faster than he was.

The hound dog rubbed his chin and began to think. "I see, so how long do you plan on staying?" he asked. Shadow frowned and looked away, "It depends, my leader, Nega, is really the one to decide that." he said. "I have just come here to inform you that if you do see some new faces, that it would be us and some other civilians from the planet Mobius. I don't want to start any trouble, so I'm giving you the heads up." Shadow said. General Pepper looked at the hedgehog with ease. "Understood, I see you try to think ahead of the situation." he said. Shadow looked at him, "Yeah, you can say that." he said and walked off and went out of the military base. The general looked as the hedgehog left. 'Good thing he did check in, otherwise we would have had to take them out as alien subjects.' the general thought and walked back into his office.

Even though they have checked in, the citizens of Mobius will learn that no matter where they go, wars will go on forever as long as intelligent life is living. Whether it is for territory or for the better good, someone always makes the last stand.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Five Saviors

**Last Stand**

**Chapter Two: Five Saviors**

As Trey walked throughout the Cornerian Mall, he saw many different things that he did not recognize. 'Corneria sure is big. It has all this new technology.' he thought. He knew that his dad was having the time of his life looking at the new mechanics he could be studying on. He continued to walk through the mall and he saw a huge monument of five people. The fifth one seemed brand new. All five statues stood tall against all of the stores and shops around it. Trey walked towards the huge idols and then read the sign next to it. "The greatest mercenaries in the Lylat System. The Star Fox team." it read. Under each statue had a name and a description. Trey looked closer to the head statue. It was a fox with a flak jacket on, with cargo pants and a belt with a triangular symbol as the buckle. Trey began to read aloud the description "Fox McCloud. Proud leader of the Star Fox team and is a great pilot." it read.

"Quite fascinating, don't you think?" someone asked behind him. Trey looked behind him and saw Kindra. She walked next to him and smiled. "I see you have a lot of free time as well." Trey stated. "Yep, I'm trying to figure out this place. It's so huge." Kindra replied. "Well looking at these statues, I say that we'll be seeing them a lot." Trey said. They continued to read the descriptions under the statue. The next statue was a falcon with a black leather jacket and dark jeans. "Falco Lombardi. Ace pilot of the Star Fox team. Just as good as he is cocky and can fight his way out of most situations." Trey read out loud. "Wow, he must be dreamy." Kindra commented and began to daydream. Trey just ignored the comment and continued to look at the statues.

As Trey kept looking at the statues, he saw that the third one was a toad with a mechanic suit on. Kindra began to read the description. "Slippy Toad. Great mechanic and vehicle designer for the Star Fox team." she said. "I wonder, are they the reason why the planet is so peaceful?" Trey asked. Kindra stared at the statues, "I don't know, but they seem very powerful." Kindra stated. They both looked at the fourth statue. It was an old grey hare with a light trench coat with the same type of attire as the fox. "Peppy Hare. The oldest and wisest member of the Star Fox team." Trey said. "Wow, they have just about every type of personality on this team." Kindra said. "Yeah I know, no wonder this place is so peaceful. Because these guys can't be touched." Trey replied. "Make that guys and girl." Kindra stated. "What?" Trey asked. "Look for yourself." She said and pointed at the fifth statue. That was the one that looked brand new.

Trey looked at it and saw that it was a dark vixen with a type of spy suit on. She had lots of jewelry on her neck, her ears, and her forehead. "Krystal. Telepathic and special radar for the team." it read. "This has to be the best team on the planet. Other than ours of course." Trey stated and smirked. "Yeah, they really can't touch our group of people." Kindra said. "And who would that be?" someone asked behind them. They both turned around and saw the same falcon from the statue. His feathers were blue and he had on the same black leather jacket and dark grey jeans. "Mr. Lombardi." they both said in unison. The falcon began to laugh. "Please, just call me Falco. You two seem pretty sure of yourselves to actually compare your names to the Star Fox team." he said. Kindra stepped up and then gave a cocky smile. "That's because we have an ace up our sleeve. My father is the fastest thing alive in the universe." she said. Then Falco raised an eyebrow. "How fast is this guy?" he asked. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" Kindra asked him. Falco crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, "Maybe I will." he said. Suddenly something short and green ran towards Falco.

"What's taking so long? Aren't you done shopping for new clothes yet?" Slippy asked. Falco scoffed, "Please, you sound like my mother. And besides, I'm just interested in what these teenagers are saying." Falco said. "What? What are they saying?" Slippy asked. Falco then became agitated, "Don't sound like a school girl Slipshot. They were just telling me that they actually might have a chance against the Star Fox team." Falco stated. "Oh well, nobody can beat us, so there is no point in even trying." Slippy stated.

Trey remembered what Slippy's job was and then he smirked. "My dad can do three times better on your job than you can. He is the best mechanic in the universe." Trey said. Slippy became wide-eyed, "I am the best mechanic. I fixed the Arwing in four days. That's a record." Slippy said. "Now I am really interested." Falco said. A blue vixen walked to them, "What's going on over here? What's all the excitement about?" she asked. She was the same vixen from the brand new statue. "Krystal, this is funny. They say that they actually have a chance against the Star Fox team." Falco said. She began to giggle, "I have been quite surprised myself when I first joined this team, I say you guys will have a pretty hard time trying to take us on." Krystal said.

Suddenly an orange fox with green eyes walked up to the group. "What's going on here team?" he asked. "Fox, these guys say that they can beat us." Slippy whined. Fox just seemed to ignore the whining toad and looked at Falco. "Is that what they said?" Fox asked. Falco uncrossed his arms and smirked, "Yep that's what they said. Personally, I don't know how they will even get near in pulling that off." he said. "Don't worry team, we have never been beaten before, and we won't be beaten now. Let's set a tournament tomorrow if you're so confident that you can beat us." Fox suggested. "Of course. That can be arranged." Trey said. "Good, then I will hope to see you at twelve hundred sharp tomorrow. Don't be late." Fox said. "C'mon team, we got all of the stuff we can carry onto our ship. Let's go." he continued and the rest of the team followed him. "I guess we will see who's the best tomorrow." Trey said and walked with Kindra to their house.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Fall or Rise

_That's right, I'm not done with it yet. Not by a long shot. This will take a little longer than expected, but it will be done, trust me. Let's find out how Trey feels after his father finds out what he has caused._

**Last Stand**

**Chapter Three: Fall or Rise**

As Tails looked in disbelief and Monica began shaking her head, Trey began to think it wasn't really such a great idea to put them against the planet's greatest defenders after all. "You're saying that you put us in a tournament match type thing against the five top elite mercenaries?" Tails asked. Trey looked at the ground, "Yes, that's exactly what I did." he muttered. Tails put a hand on his forehead and began to rub it. "Alright, we'll go do this tournament, and then we will beat these guys and get recognition. But you do know this means that they could be mad at us for beating them and taking their glory?" Tails asked. "I guess so." Trey said. Something fast ran towards the front door and stopped suddenly. Tails opened the door and saw a blue hedgehog frowning with his arms crossed. "What is the meaning of this tournament?" he asked. "I know Sonic, I'm trying to find out right now. It's not like we'll have any trouble or anything. It's just I really don't have time to just enter any old tournament just to prove who's better at what." Tails explained.

Sonic uncrossed his arms and walked into the door. "You got that right. When have I ever been beaten?" Sonic asked. "Well, not that I can recall…" Tails muttered and put a finger to his chin. "I've never been beaten, and I don't plan on being beaten now. So actually I'm glad to go to this tournament. It will give me some time to explore this planet and then I can have some advantages over this Star Fox team." Sonic said. Tails shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so." he commented. "I guess what we need to do now is… practice." Monica stated. "Yeah, might as well. We have about four more hours before the tournament begins." Sonic said. Then he waved to the foxes, "Well then, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go off and look around the planet." he said and sped off.

The three foxes just watched as Sonic almost made the door slam itself shut. "Let's get to practicing, shall we?" Tails asked. He told them that he would probably have to read up on their technology and see what their weakness is. He flew to the library and began to read books about Arwings and their city. 'Man, these people have their technology sealed tight. There is no way that they can have a weakness. So if you can't beat them…' Tails thought and began to smirk a wicked smile, 'join them.' he thought. He then checked out books on what they use as tools and what equipment they use. "I'm definitely going to win this. Only a true master mechanic and technician would know how to fix up his enemy's ship." he said out loud. Then he began to laugh loudly. "Silence! This is a library!" a clerk said. Tails quickly looked around and saw the people staring at him. "Oh, sorry about that." he said softly and then left the library with the books he had checked out.

_Meanwhile at the gym…_

'If Tails didn't call me to tell me about that tournament, I would have never known.' Knuckles thought. He began to punch another punching bag as he went around in full circles. "Knuckles, why don't you train a different way, like with your soul." Tikal said. As soon as she said those words, three things popped into his mind suddenly. Angel Island, the Master Emerald, and the seven Chaos Emeralds. "Oh no! If Mobius blew up, than how am I supposed to get to the Master Emerald." Knuckles explained. Tikal became wide-eyed, she had forgotten about it too. "Without that emerald, we're both powerless." Tikal said frantically. "Then after this tournament I need to find a way to go back to the remains of Mobius and go get that Master Emerald." Knuckles said. 'If there is a way how.' Knuckles thought.

_Meanwhile at the mall…_

Amy was shopping in a store when her friend, Cream, ran up to her. "Did you know that there is a tournament between Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and you against the planet's defender?" Cream asked. Amy dropped her bags in outrage. "How in the world did I get into it? I betcha Sonic has something to do with this." she said. Amy picked her bags back up and then headed for the exit. "Wait Amy, where are you going?" Cream asked. Amy reached the door and looked at Cream, "I'm going to give Sonic a piece of my mind." she said. She opened the door and left the stunned rabbit there. "Wow, she's very determined." Cream said. Then she began to giggle, "Sonic has a big problem now that might take some time to fix." she said and continued to walk throughout the mall.

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic began racing all over the planet. He was memorizing landmarks and other places he could use as an advantage. He stopped in front of a small deli and began looking for more landmarks. But he was soon interrupted by the rumbling of his empty stomach. "Man, I'm hungry. I should eat first before I do anything else." he said. He walked into the small deli and looked at the menu. He then walked to the counter and got ready to order. "I would like three chili dogs please." Sonic ordered. They wrapped the sandwiches in a small wrapper. "That will be seventeen-eighty, sir." the clerk said. Sonic then realized he didn't have any money. He was used to not paying for anything, since he was the greatest hero on his home planet. "Um… I'm not used to paying. You see… on my home planet, I am the hero. So I never paid for anything." Sonic explained. The clerk raised an eyebrow and looked at Sonic.

Sonic was thrown out of the deli and he landed on the dirt road. "You can't throw a hero out like that!" Sonic yelled at them. But they had already closed their doors and did not hear the complaint of the hedgehog. His stomach began to rumble again and he held his side. "Why me?" Sonic asked. He was soon forced to retreat back to his house to eat. 'Hope Sally has a big dinner already set for me, I'm starving.' Sonic thought.

_Three hours later…_

Soon it was time for the tournament to begin. All of the Cornerians heard about it and began to become interested. Everyone began to walk towards the stadium in the city. A pink vixen walked out onto the field and took out her microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls; we are here to see our great champions and best elite force go against mysterious newcomers." she announced. All of the people began to cheer as five people came out onto the field. "From the planet of Corneria and Sauria, I introduce to you the best squad in the system, the Star Fox team!" the pink vixen stated. Fox waved at the people in the crowd and watched as some of the girls fainted. The rest of the team waved to the Cornerians and they received the same treatment Fox did.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Monica were waiting in the back of the arena. "Ok, since our kids got us in this, then after we our done with this tournament, we will find a suitable way to deal with them. But right now we need to take care of this problem." Sonic said. "Ok, we need to figure out who we are going to be fighting against." Knuckles said. Tails looked out onto the field and looked at each Star Fox member. "I'll take the toad. He's good with mechanics, so I'll beat him at his game." Tails said. "Knuckles and I will flip a coin to see who gets the leader." Sonic stated. "I call heads." he said and pulled out a coin from his glove. 'No one ever calls me.' Tails thought. Sonic flipped it and waited for the outcome of the coin. It finally landed and they all bent over to see what it was. It was heads. "Yes!" Sonic said. Knuckles became angry, "That's not fair!" he yelled. "Looks like you'll have to fight that falcon." Amy said.

"Amy, you're going to go against that hare." Sonic stated. Amy was about to protest, but everyone agreed to the match up. They all looked back out onto the field. They saw the last contestant and tried to figure out who would go against the cerulean vixen. "I guess Monica will go against the blue vixen." Tails suggested. Amy stomped her foot in anger, "How come I can't go against her?" she asked. Sonic smiled, "Well, because Monica is much more graceful." he explained. Amy was about to whack Sonic with her Piko Piko Hammer, when another announcement came on.

"And now, from the planet Mobius… the Freedom Fighters." the pink vixen announced. All five furries walked out onto the field and looked around. "How are we gonna do this?" Monica whispered to Tails. "I don't know." Tails replied. "Now people, this is how it works. The opposing team will tell me who they are individually going against, then I will decide which type and what name to give each match." the pink vixen announced. "Let the match ups begin." she stated. The five furries walked to the pink vixen and huddled up. They waited there for a few minutes, telling her who they had picked to go against. They broke away from the announcer and walked back to their side of the field.

"Alright, we now have the match ups and now I will make the matches." she said. She pointed at Tails began to speak, "Miles 'Tails' Prower will be going against Slippy Toad in a Mechanical Opponent match. They will be looking at each other's ship. Then it will be broken down by its owner. The opponent will try to build it back together and then fight in the sky with the ship that they have worked on. The one to stay in the air the longest wins the match." she stated. Then she pointed at Knuckles and began to announce his match, "Knuckles the Echidna will go against Falco Lombardi in a simple Brute Force match. They will simply fight against each other to see who is the strongest. There are no weapons and no ancient powers during the match." she stated. Then she looked at the two contestants seriously and then back at the crowd, "But be warned, if Falco does use his weapons, or if Knuckles uses his ancient powers, instead of being disqualified, the other person can use their advantages as well. The one to knock out the opponent first will be the winner of the match." she said.

The pink vixen pointed at Monica and smiled, "Monica Prower will square off against Krystal in a Brawn, Brain, or Beauty match. Both contestants will try to figure out how to beat their opponent in any way they can. But the catch is that if they can both look graceful, smart, and powerful, while doing it. The first one to fail any reasonable requirement that the opponent has for them loses the match." she stated. The crowd went into an uproar; mainly because most of the males.

The announcer then pointed at Sonic, "Sonic the Hedgehog will go against Fox McCloud in a Leader or Follower match. The champion, Fox McCloud, can choose any type of match that he would like. Sonic must participate in the match and defeat Fox or he will automatically lose the tournament." she stated. Then she pointed at Amy and began to speak, "Amy Rose will be going against Peppy Hare in an Old Versus New Generation match. The object of this match is to see which generation is the best. The senior gets to call the shots and the freshman has to keep up. The first to fail the match, loses." the announcer said.

Trey looked on as the announcer finished telling the match ups. 'Dad and the others should win.' he thought. "Oh, I forgot to mention, every match will be taken here at the stadium. And now that everyone is matched up, let's begin." the vixen announced. The whole crowd went wild as the contestants took their places. The Eclipse Force and the Elite Squad watched as Tails and Slippy was about to start their match. 'This will be our fall or our rise over this community.' Nega thought. 'This should be very interesting.' Flare thought.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Mechanic's Arm

_A/N: I just realized that this was even online. I am completely non ovbservant. So sorry. I have about three other chapters of this done and even two chapters of Dinosaur Planet. I don't even know how I missed those on here. Like I said, sorry about the HUGE delay. But it still is in action and I hope you're still interested. Now let's get back to reading._

**Last Stand**

**Chapter Four: Mechanic's Arm**

The match was ready to begin as Tails jumped into his plane and Slippy hopped into his Arwing. The announcer then looked around in the crowd and watched as they kept cheering for the match to begin. "Now the match is about to take way. Everyone, make your bets now, because these matches will be first and only time we will allow this to happen." the pink vixen announced. Tails turned on the ship that he was in and he jumped back out. Slippy did the same and he jumped out as well. Tails began to unscrew bolts and he reprogrammed the computers. Slippy did just about the same thing, only he threw in an EMD in the Arwing before he began to walk towards Tails' ship. 'Ha, that should short circuit the Arwing right before it even gets two hundred feet into the air.' Slippy thought.

When they reached their opponent's ships, they both stood there waiting for further instructions. "Alright, this is how it's going to go down. I will give you both forty minutes to fix the opponent's vehicle. As soon as the horn sounds, you must stop what you are doing and go into the ship. No matter if the ship is fully fixed or not, you still have to fly the ship into the sky and battle with the ship. The manager of this tournament has made sure to take out the complete lethal weapons and has built in some electronic shock guns, the more you get hit with them, the slower the ship will go. It will also begin to shut down as well. The person who gets hit out of the sky first, loses the match. Alright, you two know what the rules are, so let's begin." the vixen stated.

The two competitors began to work on their ships as the crowd began to cheer. Occasionally they would glance over at each other to see if the other one was done. Slippy decided that he was done after twenty minutes of work. He triumphantly crossed his arms and sat down as Tails kept working. 'I know I'm going to win now.' Slippy thought and smiled. Tails wiped his forehead as the horn wailed over the stadium. "Alright, you two need to board your ships and then take it to the sky." the vixen announced. Tails stopped working on the Arwing and then he jumped into the cockpit. Slippy jumped into the Tornado Omega and began to turn on the controls to the plane. 'I have to deal with a plane? I'm sure this broke down thing will shut down after ten minutes in the air.' Slippy thought with remorse. Tails looked around the Arwing and then turned on the controls. 'Stay strong for me, baby.' Tails thought. "When I blow the whistle, you both have to fly into the sky." the vixen announced. The two competitors held one of their hands on the thrusters. "Ready? Set?" she asked. She then pulled a whistle out of her shirt, put it to her mouth, and then blew it.

Both Tails and Slippy hit the thrusters and then both flying machines rocketed into the sky. Slippy was instantly taken back by the power and speed by the Tornado Omega. 'Wow, this is just as fast as my customized Arwing. Maybe he's not a drop out mechanic like I thought.' Slippy thought. Tails turned the afterburners off and flew towards Slippy. 'Let's see how great this special mechanic really is.' Tails thought and got ready to fire. When he reached Slippy, he began to fire rapidly as Slippy began to barrel roll. Slippy veered a hard right and then began to lock onto his target. 'I've got you now.' Slippy thought gleefully. Suddenly the Arwing gracefully flew above the Tornado and looped behind it. "How in the…" Slippy began to wonder, but then was pummeled by continuous fire. Tails began to fire at the plane as Slippy began to panic. Two shock blasts hit the Tornado and it began to decelerate. 'I have to do something before I lose this match.' Slippy thought.

_In the crowd of watchers…_

People began to gasp as they watched the outcomes of the match. "Whoa, can Slippy actually lose?" a kit asked. A middle-aged tigress smiled innocently. "Nonsense, Slippy has never lost before, and I don't think this cute hunk of a fox can beat him." she stated. She quickly noticed what she said and then tried to wave her hands in front of as if to disregard it. But to her dismay, her husband had heard it clearly. He raised an eyebrow and then took his eyes off of the two jets. "What do you mean, cute hunk?" he asked. She raised her hands to try and defend herself. "What I meant was… that um… we have lovely blue skies don't we?" she asked. He just growled under his breath and then looked back up at the firefight. "Go Slippy, kick his ass!" he yelled at the plane.

_Back at the firefight…_

Slippy pulled out a remote for the electrical magnetic device to activate. 'This should be enough to give me the push I need. Hey, I'm supposed to be the best, and I won't lose now.' he thought and pushed the button. Just as Tails was about to deliver the final blow, the Arwing began to lose control and began shut down. "What in the…" he said to himself and watched as the Arwing began to rapidly fall. 'Something is wrong, terribly wrong. It has to be something in this ship that is causing this reaction.' Tails thought deeply. He began to think as the Arwing plummeted to the ground.

The pink vixen looked on in awe as she saw the Arwing completely shut down. "Look folks, it seems Tails is having a bit of a hard time controlling the Arwing, if he doesn't pull up soon, he will be disqualified from the match." she announced. 'I don't want that to happen, I want him to win. I'm tired of hearing Slippy brag everyday that he is the best mechanic of all time. Sure he's great, but I don't feel like taking in my car to be fixed AND hear his complete bragging all day.' she thought.

Tails began to growl to himself because he couldn't figure out the problem. "What's going on?" he asked furiously. The control panel started to go haywire as the meters and the scales began to maniacally change rapidly. 'I couldn't have been shot, and I know this isn't the effect of the shock blast. Something else is disturbing the frequency.' Tails thought carefully. He pushed the auto pilot button and to his surprise, it was the only thing that worked. "Alright, time to find the problem of this Arwing." Tails stated. He quickly got out of the safety belts and began to search around the Arwing. 'I know something is around here. I just have to find it.' he thought. Slippy began to laugh as he flew behind the Arwing and locked it onto his system. "It's been a good challenge, but I am always ranked the best mechanic for a reason." he gloated. He was about to fire when he saw something strange. The cockpit of the Arwing slowly opened up while it was still flying. Slippy stared in shock as he saw the two tailed vulpine slowly pull out something from the Arwing. "What in the world is he doing?" the announcer asked. Tails threw the EMD out of the cockpit and then closed the hatch. "Oh, that frog is going to pay.' Tails thought angrily. He hit the boosters and flew towards the city. The Tornado soon followed and then went into Corneria City. "Wa… Wait! I forgot to tell them the boundaries." the pink vixen whispered to herself.

Tails smirked mischievously, "Now the real fun starts." he stated and began to fly low. Trey's mouth hung open as he watched the camera following the Arwing and the Tornado into the city. "What is my father doing? Doesn't he know he could easily be taken out by those buildings?" he asked. Monica smirked, "Son, you still don't know what you father is capable of. Flying through a city was almost like training to him because he had to do it so much back then. Tails has Slippy right where he wants him." she explained. 'They both had to learn hands on, they both had to deal with a mad scientist. But there is a big difference between them. Slippy started working on mechanical stuff for a job. Tails started when he was four years of old for his life.' she thought.

Tails veered a hard right as he approached a huge multi-story building. 'If he wants to play foul and dirty, fine by me.' he thought slyly. The Arwing zoomed through a bridge as Slippy desperately tried to keep up. 'How can he move this fast in such a small place? Sooner or later he will mess up and then I will capitalize on that moment.' Slippy thought. But just as Slippy thought that the Arwing was going to go under another bridge, it went under it, somersaulted, and began to pursue behind the Tornado. Tails smirked, 'Checkmate.' he thought and fired a charged laser blast. The blast hit the back of the Tornado and it began to falter. 'No! I can't lose this way!' Slippy thought frantically as he quickly began to press buttons. But to no avail, the Tornado began to descend and it went out of the city. It hit the ground with a rumble and slid into a screeching stop.

"By an air dogfight knockout, Tails wins the match!" the announcer yelled. Everyone began cheering in the stadium as Slippy kicked the cockpit open. "Lucky shot." Slippy stated and walked off. Nega smirked, "Looks like we win this one. I wonder if the others are this easy." he stated. Shadow just looked on as everyone began to pass money and react to the ending of the match. 'Let's just hope that it can stay this peaceful here. I don't like hostility too much. It causes problems." Shadow informed and then walked off from the rest of the group. Trey jumped in the air and cheered. "Yes, I knew my dad could do it. I just hope the others can win as well." he stated to Kindra. 'Yeah… me too.' she thought and looked at the remaining contestants.

**To Be Continued**

_So, how was it? You're in for a big surprise on the next chapter. Falco and Knuckles, let's see who wins out of those two eh?_


End file.
